Full Circle
by DannyFan66
Summary: Just a little drabble about how I'd like to see Sara make her grand return. GSR


I hold no rights to anything CSI except to look upon them lovingly each Thursday night

I hold no rights to anything CSI except to look upon them lovingly each Thursday night.

Thanks to my friend Peggy, who keeps me on my writing toes. No, I don't write with my toes.

A/N OK, this is something I'd really like to see on screen. It would be perfect for sweeps week in May.

**Full Circle**

Looks like another banner crime day for Las Vegas. Gil Grissom was their leader and their friend. They all knew he was still hurting, but they had to respect his request and give him his space.

"Ok, folks," Grissom said entering the break room with a handful of assignment slips.

"Warrick, you have a hit and run on Fairmont." Grissom didn't look up as Warrick took his slip and left the room.

"Cath, take Greg and head out to Lake Mead. You've got two DB's and suspicious circs." Again, Gil didn't even raise his eyes to meet theirs and Catherine took the slip and she and Greg left the room.

Finally raising his eyes to look at Nick, Grissom said, "Nicky, you're with me. We've got a jumper on the strip Hotel Monaco. Get your kit and meet me at the Denali."

"Hotel Monaco." Gil says to himself. He lets out a quiet laugh and gets a distant look on his face.

* * *

Later in the shift Nick found himself on the roof of the Monaco preparing for another Operation Norman as Grissom just love to call it.

Speaking into his walkie talkie, Nick says, "Ready when you are, Gris."

Grissom is standing down below on the sidewalk in front of the Hotel Monaco. He has a strange feeling about him. He can't decide what it is. A rather large crowd is gathering just behind the yellow crime tape. It's not the crowd; he's used to the crowds. It's the feeling, the feeling of…of…déjà vu.

Gil hears Nicky speak from the walkie talkie and responds. "All right, Nicky, Let him go!"

"Ok, Boss. Here's Norman number one!" Nicky flings the first dummy off the roof and it crashes to the ground just in front of where Grissom is standing.

There are oohs and aahs from the crowd. This makes Gil shake his head. With both surprise at the crowd's response and at the feeling he's experienced it before.

"Next." Gil flatly says in the walkie talkie. Without a response from Nick the second dummy careens off the roof and onto the sidewalk. The crowd's oohs and aahs show a slight increase in their excitement.

Looking at the crowd with confusion, Grissom says to Nick, "Ok, send down the last dummy."

The final dummy flies off the roof and lands unceremoniously on the sidewalk a short distance from the other two. This time the crowd applauds. Gil stops dead in his tracks when the realization hits him. He looks around himself slightly, tilts his head, grins and says to himself, "I remember now." Grissom stands for a few seconds with a faraway look on his face. Recalling. Remembering. Nick finds him standing on the sidewalk with a goofy grin across his face.

"Hey, Boss. Are you alright?" Nick shows only slight concern at Grissom's strange demeanor.

"Yeah. Get the evidence back to the lab, I'll be along later." Gil watched as Nicky drove away and turned back to complete his work. He raised his camera and spoke out loud to no one. "Norman 'pushed'." He takes a few pictures of the first dummy. "Norman 'jumped'." Again he take a few pictures of the second dummy. He moves to the third and final dummy and takes a few pictures. He sighs and says, "Norman 'fell'." Then he hears:

"Wouldn't you if you were married to Mrs. Roper?"

Not sure whether it was in his head or real, he didn't want to turn around. Slowly he turned. There she was. "Sara?"

Smiling she replied, "That's me."

He practically leaped the few feet between them. Grabbing her he said, "Are you real?"

Smiling she replied, "In the flesh." She kissed him lightly on the lips before he could say another word. "So, still dropping dummies?"

"Not anymore." Gil quickly flipped his phone open and dialed. "Nicky? Get back to the scene and take over. I have to go home."

A/N Ok, so I borrowed a bit from episode 1-02. You know they won't mind, no infringement meant.


End file.
